1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abrasive apparatus of a sander.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional sander comprises a worktable 1. The worktable 1 comprises a pair of slide seats 2 at two sides thereof. The slide seats 2 are slidably connected to an abrasive apparatus 4 through four screws 3. The abrasive apparatus 4 is driven by a swing arm 5 which is connected to one of the screws 3 to move up or down within the slide seats 2, such that the abrasive position can be adjusted according to the thickness of a plank 6. However, the height of adjustment between the abrasive apparatus 4 and the worktable 1 is limited. If the plank 6 is too tall, the abrasive apparatus 4 can only sand the bottom and the top of the plank 6. The sides of the plank 6 can not be sanded by the abrasive apparatus 4 of the sander. It is necessary to use another apparatus, such as a trimmer, for a second processing. Thus, the production cost is increased and the factory building needs more space and the production process is lengthened. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.